neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Being Bella
is the fifteenth episode of the first season of The Evermoor Chronicles. It aired on February 22nd, 2016. Plot Bella is now a statuette. Tara must make Cameron fall for Bella so he will kiss her to make her human again, but the only way she can do that is to pretend to be Bella. Summary Bella has been turned to stone after touching the lantern. Otto gives Tara his feather, which he uses to shapeshift, suggesting that Tara use it to masquerade as Bella and make Cameron fall in love with her. While Tara is reluctant to do so, Otto says that only Cameron could be Bella's true love; Otto has already tried to bring her back with a kiss. Atropos and Lachesis force Bridget to tell them who the fated one is - Bridget tells them that the fated one is not a member of the Circle, but the owner of a purple cloak. When Cameron enters the Manor looking for Tara, she transforms into Bella and tries to make him fall in love with her. Cameron tells her that he has written some fiction, but wants Tara to read it first. Tara realizes that making Cameron like Bella will be harder than she first thought. However, Otto points out that the main problem with their plan is Tara: Cameron cannot fall in love with Bella, as he already likes Tara. The only way to change this is to make Cameron hate Tara. Sorsha is now working in the Stumpy Plum with her father after being unchosen from the Circle. Esmerelda offers to give her back her purple cloak, as she understands why Sorsha gave it up - for love of Seb. Sorsha agrees to restate her vows and join the Circle again, to the dismay of Seb. Meanwhile, Jake and Ludo volunteer to gather Stumpy Plums for Mayor Doyle. They venture out into the forest and find a patch of Stumpy Plums. Ludo claims he has the ability to tell the 'good' Stumpy Plums from the 'bad' ones, but when he eats one himself, it causes his tongue and his body to swell up like a balloon. With difficulty, Ludo tells Jake that the only antidote for eating a bad one is to eat a good one - but eating a second bad one will have drastic consequences. Jake manages to pick a good one, saving Ludo. Cameron finds Tara and asks her for her opinion on his writing. She criticises him, telling him that it is a rip-off of their favourite books. Cameron decides that they don't have as much in common as he thought, and Tara is forced to agree to further her plan. Then, she transforms into Bella and tells him that she loves his writing. Cameron becomes confused over who he likes - Tara or Bella. Tara transforms into Seb so he can tell Cameron to be with Bella. After a little persuasion, Cameron decides that he would be better off with Bella. Tara is disappointed, but grudgingly happy that their plan has worked. Otto tells her to seal the night with a kiss. If Cameron kisses her back, it proves that he has fallen in love with Bella. Later in the evening, Tara transforms into Bella to continue their plan. Cameron compliments Bella, and leans in to kiss her. Tara kisses him back as Otto watches from the doorway. Tara eventually pulls away and transforms back into herself. When Cameron notices her, she tells him that terrible magic took Bella away, and that the only way to bring her back is with a kiss. Cameron kisses the statuette and it transforms back into Bella, to the sadness of Tara and Otto. Esmerelda calls Sorsha into the tapestry room to claim her purple cloak. Sorsha is confused as to why non of the other Everines are there, but Esmerelda tells her that they are all fearful of the dark prediction on the tapestry; in reality, they have all been turned to stone by the lantern. Sorsha puts on her purple cloak as Esmerelda holds up the lantern. Sorsha reaches out to touch it, and the third Founder leaves the lantern and goes into her. She looks in the mirror, which now shows her reflection as the third Founder. Cast Main Cast * Naomi Sequeira - Tara Crossley * Finney Cassidy - Cameron Marsh * Georgia Lock - Annabella Crossley * Jordan Loughran - Sorsha Doyle/Clotho * George Sear - Sebastian Crossley * Georgie Farmer - Jacob Crossley * Alex Starke - Ludwig Carmichael * Sammy Moore - Otto * India Ria Amarteifio - Lachesis Recurring Cast * Georgie Glen - Bridget McCoy * Belinda Stewart-Wilson - Fiona Crossley * Clive Rowe - Chester Doyle * Margaret Cabourn-Smith - Crimson Carmichael * Sharon Morgan - Atropos Transcript Being Bella Transcript Category:Season 1 Episodes (The Evermoor Chronicles) Category:Evermoorian Episodes